The present invention relates to a massaging chair which comprises a back support that can be locked in any of a series of sloping positions, and a back rest turned about a pivot on the back support to hold a plurality of rotating massaging wheels for massaging the user's back.
It is known that exercising the body daily and properly can greatly improve the condition of the body. It is also known that massaging the muscles and joints can make them work better. However, most people in cities spend little time in exercising the body. Further, people who work in offices may constantly keep bending the spine while sitting on a chair, thereby causing the spine to ache. One must leave the chair and take a walk or make a movement when the spine aches. Various exercising and massaging apparatuses have been disclosed for exercising or massaging the body in order to keep the body in good condition. However, one cannot use these apparatuses while working.